Blurred Lines
by LibraryNexus
Summary: During 'Optimal Situation,' Prime wakes up when Primal replaces his spark. What does he talk about with his descendants? Right story posted!


_**Sorry, sorry! I did not mean to do that!**_

_**If you don't know what I am talking about, don't worry.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy.**_

_**-Bibliothekar of the LibraryNexus**_

* * *

Optimus Primal watched as the metal helmet retracted, revealing the restored helm of his ancestor, Optimus Prime. It was in perfect condition, considering that just this morning Megatron had tried to blow it up this morning.

However, the great Prime wasn't out of the woods yet. He was still missing his spark, which Primal had taken into his own body to protect it and prevent it from being lost due to repair trauma.

Now, the repairs were done and it was time to replace the spark. The cockpit on Optimus Primal's chest opened and the spark of Optimus Prime floated out. Primal picked up the broken casing and trapped the ball of energy in it. He then hovered up to his ancestor's chassis and placed the spark in its rightful place.

The spark chamber lit up with energy and Optimus' optics flashed on. He looked straight at his descendant, meeting him optic to organic eye. In another universe, the great Prime would have gone back into stasis, thinking that it was all a dream.

But in this universe, he tilted his helm to the side and said, "Thank you for your help."

The Maximals were surprised, to say the least. "Wait, was Prime supposed to wake up?" asked Rattrap.

Prime turned to look at the rat-like mech. "I thought you would be glad that I am alive and aware, rather than unaware and offline, Rattrap," he said.

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose-Wait! You know my name?" Rattrap said.

Prime nodded. "I had limited awareness of my surroundings while my descendant held my spark," he explained, indicating Primal.

"How much _do _you know?" inquired Rhinox.

Prime turned to the big Maximal. "Only what you and the other Maximals talked about while my spark was carried," he said. "I know that you Maximals are the descendants of the Autobots, and that the Predacons are the descendants of the Decpeticons. And that you too face a Megatron who came back in time to offline me and change the future." He turned to Blackarachnia. "And I also know off your betrayal of Megatron and of your efforts to save my spark."

The former Predacon looked down and scuffed a pede, while Silverbolt laid a servo on her shoulder.

Prime looked at his descendants with pride. "In my opinion, all of you have acted as Autobots today," he said. "And I am proud that while our race has changed in shape, they haven't changed in heart." He looked at Rhinox. "Now, I believe I should go into stasis, in order to preserve the time stream."

Cheetor approached the ancient legend. "It was an honor to meet you, sir," he said.

Prime gave the impression he was smiling behind the battlemask. He reached out a servo and tilted the young mech's helm up. "Take care," he said. Turning to Primal, he said, "You are a great leader. You would have made a fine Prime."

Primal gave a wiry smile. "And I was for a while," he said.

"You were." Turning to Rhinox, he said, "I am ready."

"Inducing stasis lock," said the Maximal. And with that, Optimus Prime tilted his helm back and went into the blackness.

Checking the readings on the control panel, Rhinox said, "He's back in normal stasis lock. And reality is restored."

"Yeah," said Rattrap. "Now all we have to do is keep it that way for the next couple of million years. No problem."

Optimus Primal looked back at his ancestor, and made a decision.

_Four million years later…_

"Hey, Optimus," said Wheeljack. "What do you think this is?"

Optimus walked over to see what the white bot was talking about. It was the remains of the bridge of a Cybertronian ship, but it was scaled down for a smaller race.

Optimus smiled behind his battlemask, remembering his brief break all those centuries ago. "Something some old friends forgot." With that, he walked away, leaving a very confused Wheeljack behind.


End file.
